roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Soren
: "It is sort of like stealing." : ― Soren to Talos Soren is a Skrull and the wife of Talos. During the Kree-Skrull War, she hid inside Mar-Vell's Laboratory, along with her daughter and some other Skrull refugees. She was found by Talos, Carol Danvers, Nick Fury and Maria Rambeau and brought to Earth temporarily. She then left with the rest of her race to find a new home planet. In 2024, Soren and Talos were called upon by Fury to deliver Tony Stark's E.D.I.T.H. glasses to Peter Parker, with Soren impersonating Maria Hill. There, they came into conflict with several Elementals and worked alongside Spider-Man and Mysterio before they learned of Mysterio's fraudulence. Biography Kree-Skrull War Hiding inside Mar-Vell's Laboratory Soren's husband Talos was a Skrull commander in the war against the Kree Empire. After their home planet of Skrullos was destroyed, Soren, her child, and an unknown number of other Skrulls escaped and wandered the universe in search of refuge from the Kree. By the year 1989, the refugees had found an ally in the rogue Kree scientist Mar-Vell. While Talos and his crew continued to search the universe for a new home planet, Soren, her child, and a group of other refugees moved in to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in her spaceship over Earth. Unfortunately, the location was not made known to the other Skrulls before Mar-Vell was assassinated, causing Soren to lose contact with her husband. For the next six years, Soren and the other refugees lived as quietly as they could in Mar-Vell's lab, as Soren raised her child. Talos himself spent the next six years trying to find out what exactly happened to Mar-Vell with the hopes of reuniting with his family. Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory With help from the humans Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau, and Nick Fury, Talos and Soren were finally reunited in 1995. Unfortunately, the Kree Starforce had also figured out their location, and a battle broke out as the Skrulls and their human allies tried to escape the Kree. Most of the Skrulls were non-combatants, and Soren took measures to protect her daughter during the fight, which came to a close when Carol Danvers successfully destroyed the Kree armada. Finding a New Home After the Kree defeat, the Skrull refugees travelled to the Rambeau Residence for a meal with their rescuers. As Talos told his family of everything he'd done to reunite with them, Soren was taken aback that Talos stole a man's identity. The Skrulls soon began discussing what to do now. Captain Marvel offered to serve as their protector as they travelled the universe in search of a new home planet. Soren and her family agreed to this proposition, and the Skrulls departed into space. Quentin Beck's Campaign Elemental Attacks By 2024, she and her husband returned to Earth to work with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. While Fury and Hill attended to other matters, Talos and Soren were tasked with impersonating them to watch over Earth. Eight months after the Blip, they travelled to Ixtenco, Mexico, where a "storm with a face" had recently wrecked the small town. There, they met a man named Quentin Beck, who defeated the monster. Beck would go on to explain that he was a superhero from an alternate dimension who had come to this version of Earth to protect it from this monster and three others like it that were projected to strike in the coming weeks. While Beck showed a mastery of his abilities and managed to defeat a second elemental monster in Morocco days later, Talos and Soren thought it would be wise to find another superhero to help Beck out. Unfortunately, they could not contact many other superheroes, with the exception of Spider-Man. Talos spent several days contacting Spider-Man and his family friend Happy Hogan, to no avail. After the third elemental struck in Venice, Italy, where Peter Parker and his schoolmates happened to be visiting, Talos tracked Parker down and explained the situation to him. Soren was quick to point out that this was functionally a kidnapping of the teenage hero, but relented that they needed as much help as they could get. When Parker declined, Talos re-routed the school trip to the projected location of the fourth elemental in Prague, Czech Republic. After the battle, Talos and Soren were impressed by Beck's performance and requested that he join them in Berlin, Germany, where they planned to discuss the formation of a new team of superheroes. Battle of London Beck never appeared at the Interpol headquarters, but soon afterwards, a fifth elemental appeared in London, England. After receiving a coded phone call from Happy Hogan and Beck explained the existence of the previously-unmentioned monster very vaguely and clumsily, Talos and Soren realised that Beck was a fraud and that he was the one behind all of the attacks. Husband and wife fought side by side against the swarm of drones and projections, and Soren used an anti-material rifle to save Talos' life. After Beck's defeat, Talos tried to claim that he was suspicious of Beck all along; Soren called him out for this. Some time later, Soren called Talos out for letting the situation get so far out of hand and ordered him to call the true Nick Fury about this. Sheepishly, he agreed, and concluded his message with a request that Fury return to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers * Skrull Physiology: Unlike the many species on Earth, Soren like her people are not carbon-based life and possess a wide variety of superhuman abilities compared to humans. ** Shapeshifting: Like the rest of her species, Soren has the ability to shapeshift into sentient humanoid beings, perfectly matching their height, voice, unique physical characteristics, and even copying their clothing by way of Skrull co-morphing apparel. However, she has to visually perceive the person who is going to be imitated, and Soren has admitted that this is more of a skill requiring practice, and perhaps some remarkable talent to use. ** Superhuman Strength: As a Skrull, Soren high levels of superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Durability: As a Skrull, Soren is much more durable than normal humans. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Soren is an excellent marksman, being able to shoot down an E.D.I.T.H. drone with a rocket launcher and use a gun. * Voice impersonation: Soren is able to accurately replicate the voice of whoever she is shapeshifting into as a means to further sell the impersonation. Equipment Weapons To be added Vehicles * Mar-Vell's Laboratory: To be added * Talos' Command Ship: To be added * 2019 Audi Q8: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Skrulls Category:Heroes Category:Nick Fury's Crew Members